shslsquadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer of Black
is the Archer-class Servant of Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia of the Black Faction in the Great Holy Grail War. Profile Identity Archer's True Name is Chichigami, also known as God of Boobs, or God Killer, a man who once died and became a god, only to die again and that time once and for all. Appearance Chichigami looks like an ridiculously tall man with muscles upon muscles. He has a long and smooth white hair, and blue eyes. He wears a thick, red cloth, black pants and has a unique black hat with red edges. However, upon the activation of Ascension to Godhood, he gets even taller, although just slightly. Moreover, his attire and his eyes become golden. Personality Chichigami is a witty man that takes things at his pace, never letting anyone get him into their pace. He is usually care-free, but hides his great sorrow behind his fake smile. However, he gets serious when he needs to. Although, he dislikes fighting, since it is a hard work, something he dislikes greatly. He would much rather eat or look at boobs, or almost anything else, as long as it isn't hard work. Nevertheless, he thinks of dealing with stupid, slow-paced, or hard-working people, to be hard work. He inherently hates such people. On the other hand, he is rather fond of smart people, and those who know to be care-free. For that reason, he is thankful to have Fiore as his Master, since she fits to his likings in some aspects. He has his own philosphy, outlook, about life and many other things. He would often argue with anyone who disagrees with him on those specific things. Nonetheless, if such an arguement will drag on for too long, or even if it will just seem to be one that will likely drag on for too long, Chichigami will quickly retreat to make sure he doesn't get dragged to someone else's pacing. Role Abilities Class Skills Magic Resistance - C''': He is quite skilled in magic, but wasn't interested in countering it that much. It can cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. ---- '''Independant Action - A+: He was a general in his life as a mortal, and afterwards a god. In both cases, he did whatever he wanted without asking anyone for permission. As a Servant, that is the way he does things, still. Chichigami can operate without a Master. With a Rank of A+ that exceeds even A, the support of a Master is unnecessary even while unleashing a large amount of Magical Energy. It is an ability that bends the rules and allows for the continued materialization of Servants even after the conclusion of a Holy Grail War. ---- Personal Skills Advice of the Strategist - A''': Having been a general during his life as a mortal, Chichigami knows a lot of strategies. He has an extreme amount of experience, so together with his high Luck, his advices should generally be true, unless there is an opponent with a higher rank Luck or this Skill. ---- '''Clairvoyance - A''': Chichigami can accurately predict the future. Depending on the situation, even mind reading is possible. ---- '''Eye of the Mind (True) - B+: Chichigami can always calmly analyze the situation and his opponent, even when in a dire situation. He can instantly sense danger and can escape from a predicament. ---- Instinct - A+: Having had died twice in his previous life, Chichigami has an extremely good sense for danger. He can sense even things as small as a dissatisfaction building up from some inappropriate actions he does. It is essentially in the realm of predicting the future. Through this ability, it is possible to negate the penalties inflicted by visual and auditory interference to a certain extent. ---- Noble Phantasms Divine Rule - B''' - '''Anti-Divine: Divine Rule is a noble phantasm that cancels the traget's divinity. Chichigami achieved it shortly taking Raalel from fellow gods who plotted to kill him. However, because he gained it during his godhood, Chichigami can't use it before activating Ascension to Godhood. ---- Lord of Bows - B''' - '''Anti-Army: Lord of Bows is the bow that Chichigami frequently used before becoming a god and getting Raalel. It doesn't require Ascension to Godhood to be activated. ---- Mad Warrior - A''' - '''Anti-Army: Mad Warrior temporarily gets Chichigami into "madness", but also increases all of his stats by one rank. However, there are restrictions and drawbacks. Restrictions: *Chichigami must allow himself to "go mad". If he doesn't feel like fighting, then it won't work. *'Mad Warrior' has a limited number of uses; it can only be used for three times. Drawbacks: *'Mad Warrior' makes Chichigami extremely fatigued instantly after its effect is gone. *If a fourth attempt is tried, it is possible; however, it will drop Chichigami's stats later by two ranks due to overload. Mad Warrior doesn't require the activation of Ascension to Godhood. Despite its name, Mad Warrior doesn't actually drive Chichigami mad, but instead is him getting into a mode of blood lust, like he was on battlefield during his time as a mortal (and at times, as a god). ---- Warrior's Gloves - B+ - Anti-Unit: Warrior's Gloves is Chichigami's primary weapon before activating Ascension to Godhood. Martial arts is one of the things he learnt before becoming a god, so he can use this Noble Phantasm before activating Ascension to Godhood. Although, since after becoming a god he got better at it, Ascension to Godhood upgrades Warrior's Gloves to an A+ rank Noble Phantasm. ---- Ascension to Godhood - A+ - Anti-Unit: Ascension to Godhood allows Chichigami to die once and revive afterwards. Moreover, as a bonus, it increases his stats, each by one rank (e.g his rank B Strength becomes rank A Strength), and he gains A++ Divinity, as well as access to locked Noble Phantasms, such as Divine Rule and Raalel. On top of all of that, it also upgrades his Noble Phantasm, Warrior's Gloves, from a B+ rank Noble Phantasm, to a rank A+ Noble Phantasm. ---- Raalel - EX - Anti-World: Raalel is a Noble Phantasm that can destroy worlds. Although, it was actually forged to poison gods. Specifically, it was forged by gods who didn't like Chichigami and tried to kill him, even though they failed the first time; Chichigami acquired it shortly after. Before activating Ascension to Godhood, Chichigami cannot use Raalel. ---- Trivia *Chichigami is normally qualified for five classes: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Berserker. Additionally, he is irregularly qualified for the Ruler class. **His qualification for the Saber class is quite straightforward: during godhood, Chichigami trained in various things. One of them was swordsmanship. He had a powerful sword, called God's Sword, as a god. In fact, it was powerful enough to be a rank A+ Noble Phantasm. Although, since he was summoned as an Archer, he doesn't even possess the aforementioned Noble Phantasm. ***His stats as a Saber class Servant are even higher; one rank above, each. **His qualifiction for the Lancer class is the same as his qualification for the Saber class, albeit a slightly different reason. Even though Chichigami trained himself in spearsmanship during godhood, Chichigami already had a spear before his ascension. However, that spear, General's Spear, is merely a C''' rank Noble Phantasm, which improves after '''Ascension to Godhood is activated. Nevertheless, since Chichigami was summoned as an Archer, he cannot access it at all. ***His stats as a Lancer class Servant are somewhat higher. All of his stats go up to A''', except for Luck and Agility. As for Luck: it drops to '''D. As for Agility: it goes up to A+. **His qualification for the Caster class is his knowledge of magecraft. Being summoned as an Archer, his skills in magecraft have significantly dropped, but as a Caster, he can use magecraft comparable to low-level Magic. ***His stats as a Caster class Servant are quite lower. His Mana goes up to A+++, but his Endurance and Luck drop to C'''. **His qualification for the Berserker class is his legend's ending. Having been conspired against, betrayed and even killed, twice, with his family getting killed once, Chichigami didn't have happy life. With '''Mad Enhancement, Chichigami can be summoned as a Berserker. ***As a Berserker, due to the Mad Enhancement Skill, his stats all go up. As a Berserker, he has all A''' stats, with the exception of Strength, being '''A+. **His irregular qualification for the Ruler class is an alter ego. Chichigami, from an alternate timeline, who didn't have his family killed and thus didn't have a wish for the Holy Grail, can be a Ruler. Although, depending on the alternate timeline he is taken from, Chichigami might lose his Ascension to Godhood Noble Phantasm. But, Chichigami will likely still possess that Noble Phantasm. ***As a Ruler, his stats get a bit better, with his Strength, Agility and Mana, all going up to A. Category:Male Category:Fate/BullShit